Hard to See
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Serilda is used to being invisible to everyone; the only time anyone paid any attention to her was to bully her. So when she's turned into a spirit, the fact that no one can see her doesn't bother her. It seems even the other spirits don't know she exists until the Man in the Moon announces her as a guardian along with Jack Frost.


**Author's Note: Long time no see guys! Well, I'm writing an InuYasha + Rise of the Guardians crossover as well. Also thinking of writing a Frozen + Rise of the Guardians crossover as well. On a completely different note, I got a small tattoo on my hip guys. My friends said it looks really cute which made me smile.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: [OC, Jack Frost]**

 **Summary: Serilda is used to being invisible to everyone; the only time anyone paid any attention to her was to bully her. So when she's turned into a spirit, the fact that no one can see her doesn't bother her. It seems even the other spirits don't know she exists until the Man in the Moon announces her as a guardian along with Jack Frost.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own my OCs and that's about all folks.**

 **Hard to See**

 **Prologue**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Serilda walks home, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a sleeveless grey shirt. Tattoos can be seen on her arms and legs. An image of a spider and snake peek out from under her neckline. Her mismateched eyes stoically watch the snowflakes fall and swirl around her. Her left eye is a dark forest green while her right right eye is amber with an orange tint. Her natural white hair blends in with the snow falling around her. Shaking her head, a thin layer of snow falls from her white locks. Hearing an engine revving, Serilda's expression remains unchanged while her eyes show the briefest flicker of annoyance.

"Look who it is!" A girl says. "The resident freak!" Serilda continues walking, ignoring the high pitched female's grating voice. "Aren't you freezing? I mean, you're practically naked!" Serilda doesn't respond, opting to ignore their presence the entire walk home.

"Oi bitch! Morgan's talking to you!" A guy says, who Serilda ignores as well. This results in the guy throwing a beer can at her. Catching it in her right hand right before it hits her face, Serilda crushes the can and keeps walking after tossing it behind her into a trash can. The guy snarls, ready to throw an insult at her when Morgan shakes her head.

"No Philip," She says. Smirking, she leans over to her boyfriend to whisper something in his ear before driving off. Serilda rolls her eyes. She arrives at her house 10 minutes later. She makes something to eat before going to bed.

* * *

Serilda's eyes open as the ringing gets louder. Rolling over, she grabs her phone off the dresser. Looking at the time, her lip curls up. She answers the phone. "Amber, you better have a good reason for calling me at 11:26 at night! Especially since you haven't talked to me since May!" She grumbles at her only friend.

"Jen is hurt and won't wake up!" Amber rushes out. Serilda sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Where are you?"

"The spot in the woods by the waterfall and the cliff we always used to go to when we were younger. Jen slipped on ice and hit her head! Please hurry!"

"I'm coming," Serilda says, ending the call. Changing into a pair of black jeans and a tank top, Serilda grabs a few blankets and stuffs them into a back pack. Shrugging it onto her shoulders, she exits her house aftwr grabbing her keys. Hopping onto her motorcycle, she speeds out of her driveway to where her friends are.

* * *

Parking on the side of the road, Serilda kicks the kick stand up as she takes off her helmet. Setting the helmet on her bike, she bolts into the woods. Weaving through the frost covered trees, she arrives at the spot. Spotting Amberp by the cliff,, she trots over to her. "Where is your sister?" She asks. Amber turns around, smirking slightly.

"I'm right here Seri, and as you can see, I'm perfectly fine," Jen says, stepping out from behind one of the boulders by the waterfall. Serilda gives the two a blank expression, already having an idea of what is going on.

"Aww, is the little freak confused?" Morgan taunts, stepping up behind the two girls along with her boyfriend.

"Look at her, is she about to cry?" Philip taunts, his greyish blue eyes shining gleefully, though a bit hazy from the alcohol he consumed. His dark blonde, nearly brown hair has snow clinging to it. Serilda snorts, her lips quirking into a smirk.

"Really? Is this the best your feeble minds can come up with to hurt me and get a reaction out of me? How pathetic are you two? And no. I'm not surprised. I always got the feeling Amber was a lying little snake but decided to be nice," Serilda replies, no emotion in her voice. Immediately, Morgan and Philip's eyes flash in anger.

"You little cunt!" Morgan snarls, her poofy, wavy blonde hair swishing as she growls indignantly. Storming over to Serilda, she backhands her as Philip dutifully follows behind her. Serilda snickers, turning to look Morgan in her dull blue eyes.

"Is that the the best you've got? I've been hit harder by toddlers," Serilda sneers.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you filthy whore!" Philip hisses. Serilda chuckles darkly.

"I see you're still angry over the fact that you managed to fuck every girl in the school except me," She retorts. Philip punches her cheek harder enough to send her tumbling backwards. Serilda slips, falling off the edge of the cliff. Grabbing the edge, she stops her fall.

"You little bitch. You want to know the reason everyone ignores you like you're invisible? It's because you're insignificant. Hell, your own parents hated you enough to kill themselves in a car accident!" Morgan growls out before ramming her foot into Serilda's face, causing her to let go of the cliff. Serilda falls down the cliff, glaring up at them.

Her body slams into the cliff, tumbling down. At each impact, the crunch of bones shattering echos loudly. After about the fifth time, Serilda loses consciousness. She continues for a while longer, her body damaged beyond repair, before it lands at the bottom of the ravine. Her blood quickly soaks into the snow, staining it a dark crimson.

Her breath comes in slow, ragged gasps as blood seeps from her parted lips. Her lungs rapidly fill with blood from where her ribs punctured them. In a few seconds, she dies.

Suddenly, the clouds part in the sky, revealing the moon. It shines down on her, repairing her body as it lifts it into the air. Her long white tresses change into a silver ombre. The roots are a dark silver that fades to white at the ends. Her waist gets smaller as her hips widen slightly. Her chest grows from a modest B to a C as her butt gets a little bit larger. Her already pale complexion lightens a bit. Her eyebrows change from white to a bright sliver.

Her eyes flutter open, revealing a change there as well. Her left eye lightened to lime green with an emerald ring around the iris with her left eye a bright orange. A brow crinkles slightly in confusion. "I died, didn't I?" She questions softly.

 _"Indeed you did child. You're name is Serilda Falls and you are the spirit of weather and autumn,_ " A masculine voice echos in her head. " _Your holidays are Halloween and April Fool's."_ Serilda's eyes cloud at the mention of the two holidays as a memory of what she was younger and her parents were still around surfaces.

"Why choose me of all people?" Serilda asks.

" _Because you are special."_ The voice says before receding from her head. Her brow crinkles as she is left to mull over her new life alone.

 **Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Been wanting to do this for a while and finally got around to it. Man, I procrastinate horribly. Anyway, this chapter took place in Fairbanks, Alaska. Never been to Alaska myself but I've always thought it was beautiful from the stories and pictures my grandparents told and showed me.**

 **As always, please review, follow, and/or favorite!**

 **Word count: 1,396**


End file.
